The proposal describes a series of laboratory experiments designed to ascertain the conditions under which victims of a crime of petty larceny are likely to report the incident to the police. The experiments focus on the facilitating and inhibiting role played by bystanders and co-victims. The bystander role as a potential source on informational and normative influence is tested, whereas the modelling influence of co-victims is measured. The procedure utilized paid volunteers who become victims of a theft perpetrated by a confederate-thief posing as another research participant. Victims' willingness to notify the police of the incident is assessed in terms of the amount of prodding needed to induce them to phone the police. A second focus of the proposed research is on the determinants of victim recall accuracy. An experimental paradigm is developed for testing the role of social influence factors on victim recall. The procedure involves giving participants an opportunity to observe someone stealing from them. Subsequently, they are asked to recount details of the crime to the police.